ovivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Master of Stealth and Disguise
Master of Stealth and Disguise is the premiere episode of Ovivor: Bali. You can find the raw transcript of this episode here. Story Off of the coast of Bali, two boats rode to the shore. One boat consisted of six people wearing plum buffs: Chuckles, Crustle, Darek, Hope, Jaclyn and Steve. The other boat composed of six people wearing teal buffs: Conch, Ed, Eevee, Kim, Liam and Tock. These twelve users were split up into two tribes - Kuta and Sanur. After stepping off their boat and walking onto their colored mats, jeffprObst greets them and they cheer in excitement. After the two tribes were given a map to their camp, Liam and Tock got in a heated argument over time. Despite Kim's effort to step up as a leader, Liam refused to work on camp life and instead stated that he would "play by his own rules." Eevee tried to pitch in, but the mass chaos caused her to simply bite her tongue. At Kuta, Chuckles tried to appear less sharp than he actually is, by oinking and referring to himself as a silly piggy. Crustle went to quick work, and immediately took the role as captain. The Kuta tribe proved that they could work together as a well-oiled machine, in sharp contrast to the Sanur tribe. Darek, Steve, and Jaclyn worked around camp, Chuckles and Hope provided comic relief, and Crustle established that she was a clear leader. At the challenge, Kuta's ability to cooperate as a whole led them to an easy victory. With Darek and Jaclyn, two challenge powerhouses on their tribe, they dominated and took home the immunity idol. Before both tribes were allowed to go back to camp, Hope warned Tock that he would be voted out later that night. This triggered a fight between the two of them, seconds after the challenge was over. On Sanur, the impending doom of Tribal Council loomed over them. Despite not having a clue to the Hidden Immunity Idol, Kim realized that the vote would be split, and decided to look for one anyways. Jaclyn had a similar approach on the Kuta tribe, but after doing some digging, actually found a hidden immunity idol. Despite her enthusiasm for finding the idol, she did not have the same reaction to the rest of her tribe. The fight between Liam and Tock earlier caused the two of them to target each other. Liam's relationship with Conch meant that Tock would get two votes, and two more would be needed to vote him out. Tock, however, had a strong bond with Eevee, meaning that Kim and Ed would be the deciding votes. Ed admitted that he would vote similarly to Kim, so when the six Sanur members began heading to Tribal Council, the fate of Tock and Liam resided in Kim's undecided hands. At Tribal Council, dirty laundry was aired. Tock and Liam continued their argument, while Kim mulled over her vote. As thunder cracked and the rain started to pour, Tock realized by the answers that were being given, that his head was on the chopping block. He tried to convince and persuade the other five members to keep him in, mentioning his strong work ethic and timely manner. As jeffprObst interrogated the members of Sanur, Ed made a shocking revelation. He admitted that he was not expecting the game to be as physically and mentally taxing, and requested to be removed. Despite Kim's pleas to keep him in the game, Ed's mind was made. jeffprObst asked him if he would really like to quit, and Ed confirmed that he was content with his decision to leave. After his torch was snuffed, Ed laid it down into the fire pit, rather than taking it with him, as a reminder to everyone of his quit. The tribe was urged to get it together quickly, before being sent back to camp with flint. It was then revealed that Kim voted for Tock, and without Ed's quit, it would have been his flame being snuffed that night. Challenges Reward/Immunity Challenge: Shark Tank Bali is a part of the Coral Triangle, the area with the highest biodiversity of marine species. A picture of an underwater species will be shown, such as a fish, shark, whale, turtle, etc. The specific species will need to be posted, the first person to correctly identify it will score a point for their tribe. The tribe with the most points at the end of five rounds wins immunity and reward. Reward: Immunity, Flint Winner: Kuta Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Because of his premature exit from the game, Ed never produced final words. If there were, however, it is unlikely that they would be shown. Still in the Running Next Time on Ovivor... Trivia *The episode title, "Master of Stealth and Disguise" was quoted by Chuckles the Silly, referring to his oinking back at camp that he used to disguise his "true colors."